


Tombé dans un piège

by Isallys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Cute, First Time, Innocent Harry, M/M, Oral Sex, Tender Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isallys/pseuds/Isallys
Summary: Quand le sombre Professeur hante les couloirs du château à la recherche de Gryffondors à punir, et qu'Harry lui sort ce qui pourrait bien être la plus pitoyable des excuses éculée depuis trois siècles, lequel tombe vraiment dans le piège de l'autre ? - HP5





	Tombé dans un piège

Note de l'auteur : 

Ceci était sensé être un OS PWP... mais bon il s'avère que c'est un peu trop long pour être un PWP. Il se trouve que malheureusement, mon PC étant mort, vous n'avez là que la version non-corrigée que j'avais envoyée à mon bêta-lecteur, que j'ai pu récupérer sur skype... Si vous trouvez des fautes aberrantes, sentez-vous libre de les partager dans les commentaire pour que je puisse appliquer la correction.

* * *

 

Se promener dans le vaste château de Poudlard était une des choses que le Professeur Severus Snape appréciait. Et il était advenu après de longues années d'enseignement, qu'il aurait été préférable de passer, après mûre réflexion, à Azkaban, que le sombre professeur de potions préférait se promener la nuit. Non pas que les sensations fortes fassent aussi parties de ces choses tant appréciées, mais cela permettait à Severus de profiter de son passe-temps favoris sans avoir à supporter la présence d'un quelconque morveux.

Cela encore restait incompris par certains. Severus avait décidé depuis longtemps de lier utile et agréable en passant presque toutes ses soirées à faire des rondes pour chopper les élèves bravant le couvre-feu. Et ils étaient nombreux, ceux à le déranger en pleine nuit. Oh il comprenait bien que ce n'était là qu'une histoire de chance, et qu'un jeune Poufsouffle écervelé prendrait le risque d'aller rejoindre sa copine dans une alcôve quelconque. Il l'aura déjà fait une fois ou deux peut-être sans ne jamais croiser sa route. Mais tôt ou tard ils se faisaient tous prendre.

Severus avait quelques abonnés venant rejoindre ses petites soirées assez souvent. La plupart étant des Gryffondor et des Serpentards, les uns par bravade, les autres parce que persuadés qu'il ne leur ferait rien. Oh certes, il ne leur retirait pas de points, mais ils se rendaient bien vite compte qu'une soirée passée à faire le ménage était une peine plus que suffisante. Les Gryffondors étaient plus retors… Les jumeaux Weasley étaient ses premiers clients. Celui qu'il suivait en ce moment même n'était que son second. Il avait cru être discret avec sa cape d'invisibilité, mais Severus avait appris à le reconnaitre avec le temps. Il était comme un chasseur en pleine forêt, traquant la moindre trace laissée. Une petite brise par ci, des bruits de pas par là. Le Gryffondor impétueux ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, mais Severus se glissait silencieusement à sa suite, attendant d'être assez près et de le distinguer suffisamment pour pouvoir l'attraper.

« Potter… Pourquoi ne suis-je même plus étonné de vous voir ? »

Il prononça ces mots en tirant sur la cape d'invisibilité, dévoilant sa proie. Harry Potter sursauta.

« Vous m'avez fait peur, Monsieur.

-Oh mais ce n'est que le début pourtant. Vous aurez bien plus peur au moment de recevoir votre punition.

-Je voulais juste aller à l'infirmerie, Monsieur. Croyez-moi.

-Rien que les jumeaux Weasley ont déjà essayé de me la faire cinq fois celle-là. Ce trimestre.

-Croyez-moi, s'il vous plait. Si j'avais vraiment voulu faire le mur, j'aurais trouvé plus convaincant.

-Très bien, si vous voulez jouer à ce petit jeu. Je vous accompagne à l'infirmerie. » Il raffermit sa prise sur le bras de l'impudent et l'entraîna à travers les couloirs.

« Pourquoi vous n'avez pas demandé à une de vos camarades Préfet ou au Professeur McGonagall de vous accompagner ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas. »

La réponse avait fusé avec automatisme et une haine certaine.

« Je viens de vous chopper à enfreindre le règlement, ça me regarde. À moins que je ne retire immédiatement toute chance à Gryffondor de gagner la coupe cette année ? Je peux vous assurer que je le ferai avec le plus grand plaisir.

-C'est un problème assez gênant, je n'avais pas envie de devoir m'expliquer avec qui que ce soit.

-Ah bah on peut dire que votre stratégie a été payante, Potter. Comment vous faite pour gagner au Quidditch avec des compétences en la matière aussi limitées ? »

Severus ricana. Ils étaient devant les portes de l'infirmerie. Ça allait devenir vraiment intéressant maintenant. Il fixa Harry droit dans les yeux, le défiant de faire marcher arrière, tout en frappant sur les lourdes portes de bois. Quelques instant passèrent où il sentit le garçon être inconfortable, hum quel bonheur, il l'aurait !

« Severus ? Pourquoi faites-vous tout ce ramdam ?

-Le jeune Potter avait une raison urgente de venir. Je suis quasiment sûre qu'il raconte des cracks, mais dans ma grande mansuétude j'ai décidé de lui accorder la présomption d'innocence. »

Sur ce, il poussa sans ménagement le gamin à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie, le suivit et s'installa confortablement dans un coin. Le piège allait se refermer tout seul autour de Potter, alors on regarde et on écoute, comme au théâtre.

« Alors, pourquoi aviez-vous besoin de me voir, Monsieur Potter ? Vous n'en avez jamais assez de venir ici ? »

Elle disait cela sur de la ton de la plaisanterie, essayant de rassurer le garçon qui semblait très gênait. Elle ne savait pas si c'était dû à ce ou à celui qui l'avait amené ici.

« Vous voulez aller vous allonger peut-être ? » Ajouta-t-elle face au mutisme de l'élève.

Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il avait choisi le lit le plus éloigné de Severus, et décida de lancer un petit assurdiato pour régler au plus vite ce premier problème.

« Voilà Monsieur Potter, le Professeur Snape ne pourra pas entendre notre conversation si c'est ce qui vous gêne. »

Harry tourna la tête vers le Professeur qui était adossé au mur dans un coin de la pièce et le regardait fixement.

« Très bien… Voilà j'ai un problème. La plupart du temps ça arrive le matin et je n'ai jamais le temps de venir. Mais là, je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit et j'ai pensé que c'était le mieux à faire que de venir immédiatement. Ce… ce n'est pas vraiment un gros problème, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-D'accord. Vous avez fait le bon choix quand même, Monsieur Potter. Expliquez-moi ce qui vous arrive.

-Euhm… Voilà. Quand je me réveille parfois je me sens bizarre… en bas. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir et détourna les yeux. Ce n'était, là encore, pas un choix stratégique, puisqu'il croisa le regard fixe du Maître de Potions.

« Ça passe tout seul en attendant un peu, mais je voulais venir vous voir pour savoir si tout allait bien chez moi.

-Très bien. Je sais que c'est gênant, mais rappelez-vous que j'ai vu beaucoup de choses au cours des années et que je suis là pour ça. Vous ne devez pas avoir peur de vous exprimer, d'accord ? Quand vous dites « en bas », qu'est-ce que vous entendez précisément ?

-Mon pénis. »

Harry prononça le mot si faiblement que l'infirmière eut plus de mal à l'entendre que

Severus à le lire sur ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez me décrire ce qui se produit, cette sensation dont vous me parlez ? »

.oOo.

L'infirmière invita Severus à entrer dans son bureau, laissant un Harry mortifié et seul dans l'infirmerie.

« Alors, c'est bon ? Je peux le traîner jusqu'à sa tour et lui coller une bonne retenue ? » Mentit Severus avec flegme.

« Oh ne faites pas semblant hein ! Vous ne croyez pas que je les connais tous vos petits tours ? Il vous aurait été plus facile de briser l'assurdiato que de lire sur ses lèvres, vous savez

!

-Oui, mais j'aime cultiver ce petit sens du défi propre à tout bon Serpentard. Bref, il ment c'est évident.

-Au point d'inventer quelque chose d'aussi ridicule, d'aller aussi loin et de le faire en face de vous ? Ça serait plutôt ça que j'aurais du mal à croire. Il n'empêche que la législation sur la sexualité à Poudlard est toujours aussi stricte Severus. Et nous tenons peut-être là un arrangement. »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Professeur. Si elle pensait bien à la même chose que lui, alors il ne retirerait même pas de points à Potter.

« Il ne rentre pas dans les attributions d'une infirmière de Poudlard de s'occuper des problèmes de sexualité des élèves. C'est pour cela qu'a été mis en place le sort d'initiation. Je vous demande donc d'être l'initiateur de Monsieur Potter. »

Le sourire de Severus s'étendit jusqu'à ses oreilles, à tel point qu'il dû attendre une poignée de secondes avant de prendre la suite de Madame Pomfresh. Juste histoire de paraître crédible.

.oOo.

« Alors, tout va bien ? Je pourrai bientôt retourner dans mon dortoir ?

-Oui, Monsieur Potter, tout va bien. Cependant il se trouve que je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Je vous explique, pour régler votre problème il faut commencer par lancer un sort que je ne peux pas lancer. C'est pourquoi le Professeur Snape m'assistera dans cette tâche. »

Le visage d'Harry s'affaissa.

« Tendez votre main, Potter. » Asséna Severus.

Harry obéit et son Professeur la prit dans la sienne. De l'autre main il tenait sa baguette. Un filament doré s'échappa de la pointe de l'instrument lorsque le sorcier entama une longue incantation. Le filament tourna autour de son poignet, puis se dirigea vers celui d'Harry avant de former un nœud les unissant. Severus termina de prononcer la formule et le filament brilla un peu plus intensément avant de se fondre dans leur peau.

« C'est bon ? C'est finit ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante d'espoir.

« Il y a encore quelques étapes à accomplir, Monsieur Potter, avant que vous ne puissiez repartir. Si le Professeur Snape l'accepte, je vais m'occuper de la suivante.

-Je l'accepte. »

Le professeur fit venir à lui deux chaises, présenta l'une à sa collègue à la gauche du lit et s'assit de l'autre côté, les jambes croisées. Il fixait toujours étrangement Harry.

« Avez-vous abordé votre situation avec vos camarades ?

-N-Non.

-La réaction qui se passe chez vous est tout à fait normale. Quand votre pénis grossit, c'est-à-dire quand vous bandez, cela signifie que vous êtes excité. Généralement ça se produira quand vous serez en présence d'une personne ou d'une situation qui vous attire, qui vous excite. Cela peut se produire fréquemment le matin par réflexe et dans ce cas ça ne signifie pas nécessairement qu'il y a excitation. C'est quelque chose de normal, d'accord Monsieur Potter ?

-Oui. »

Severus affichait clairement une expression ennuyée. Intérieurement il jubilait de l'expression extrêmement gênée sur le visage du garçon, et encore plus de ce qui allait se passer. Il devait tout de même admettre que l'infirmière s'y prenait plutôt bien.

« La plupart des garçons en parlent entre eux ou avec leur famille, surtout les garçons moldus. Dans la société sorcière on ne parle pas trop de ces choses-là, c'est pourquoi nous avons mis en place un sortilège qui permet aux professeurs d'initier les jeunes sorciers un peu perdus comme vous, même s'il n'est plus très usité. Dans votre cas ce sera le professeur Snape qui s'en chargera. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?

-Oui ! Pourquoi le professeur Snape ? » Harry ne put empêcher sa voix de monter dans les aigus face à sa détresse.

« Parce que je doute que vous souhaitez vraiment que j'aille réveiller le Professeur McGonagall ? » Persifla Severus.

Le morveux baissa la tête, Pomfresh posa sa main sur l'avant-bras du Professeur pour lui intimer de ne pas intervenir. Pas encore du moins. Elle continua d'une voix rassurante.

« -Est-ce que vous avez d'autres questions ? Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à demander je vous laisserai avec le Professeur Snape. »

Le garçon fit un léger signe négatif de la tête. Il semblait s'être résigné face à ce sort qui s'acharnait contre lui. L'infirmière se leva, jeta un regard d'avertissement au Professeur et sortit de la pièce.

« L'incantation que j'ai prononcée tout à l'heure vous lie à moi jusqu'à l'accomplissement du rituel d'initiation. Vous comprenez donc qu'il n'y a plus moyen pour vous de faire marche arrière. »

Harry resta muet, ne levant même pas les yeux.

« Vous avez donc compris que, peu importe que vous ayez mentis ou pas, j'ai déjà gagné cette manche. Cependant… et ça me fait vraiment mal de l'admettre, je vous crois. Si vous saviez vraiment pourquoi vous veniez ici, vous auriez eu beau feindre l'ignorance

jusqu'à un certain point, vous vous seriez trahis tout à l'heure, et jamais vous n'auriez accepté qu'un sort nous lie tous les deux. Mais vous avez accepté que je fasse de vous mon initié, alors soit vous êtes vraiment victime de votre ignorance, soit vous êtes stupide.

-Je vous jure, Professeur, que j'aurais tout fait pour éviter la situation… » La voix d'Harry était réduite à un murmure…

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire maintenant ? »

Severus commençait à vraiment aimer cette soirée, cette petite pointe de crainte dans sa voix était tout simplement délicieuse. Le jeune homme le fixait de ses yeux verts si pleins d'espoir. Severus commença à défaire ses boutons de manchette tout en fixant Harry. Il se leva ensuite, défit le reste de sa robe et l'étendit sur le dossier de la chaise. Il ne portait en dessous qu'un pantalon noir et une chemise bien ajustée. Il s'avança vers Harry.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre, Potter, le sortilège m'empêchera de vous faire du mal. Vous n'avez sans doute jamais été autant en sécurité à mes côtés. Si vous connaissez le principe des serments inviolables, le sortilège d'initiation fonctionne de la même manière. A ceci près qu'aucun de nous n'est menacé de mort. »

Severus sourit, son initié était très tendu. Il continuait de le fuir, les yeux fixant le couvre-lit. Severus s'assit sur le lit, faisant face à Harry. Il fallait qu'ils se fassent un minimum confiance, sinon ils y passeraient la semaine.

« Vous voulez bien que je prenne votre main ? » Demanda-t-il.

Son ton avait été beaucoup plus doux que quelque temps plus tôt. Harry obéit à nouveau mais sans grande volonté. Severus saisit cette fois-ci cette main avec beaucoup plus de douceur, l'étreignant doucement entre les siennes. Harry rougit.

« Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de ce qui va se passer, n'est-ce pas Potter ?

-Non… » Répondit Harry à contrecœur.

« Regardez-moi quand vous me parlez, s'il vous plaît.

-Non. » Harry avait ancré ses yeux dans les siens, sa voix s'était faite plus ferme.

« Vous ne mentez pas, Potter… »

Cette simple constatation choqua Severus. Il s'empressa vite d'étouffer une pointe de culpabilité qui avait réussi à poindre à travers tout cet amas de sentiments purement Serpentards. Il allait certainement ravir un certain nombre de premières fois au jeune homme, cette nuit.

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour vous avoir un peu forcé la main avec le sortilège. Néanmoins, vous n'aviez pas beaucoup d'autres choix. »

Pendant tout ce temps, Severus avait continué de serrer la main d'Harry, il la caressait maintenant doucement, ses pouces effectuant des petits cercles sur la paume.

« Pour répondre à votre question, cette nuit je vais vous apprendre ce qui peut être fait pour soulager l'excitation quand elle vous dérange, ou qu'elle ne passe pas. Je vais y aller doucement, et vous pourrez m'arrêter à n'importe quel moment, d'accord ?

-Oui, Professeur.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Severus, si vous le voulez, pendant le rituel. Vous acceptez que je vous appelle Harry ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Severus se rendait maintenant compte de l'erreur qu'il avait faite. Il ne s'agissait pas de seulement punir Potter, Pomfresh l'avait bien piégé et lui n'avait rien vu venir, il s'était précipité tête la première dans le panneau.

« Tu as déjà été amoureux Harry ? Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ? Peut-être que tu es en couple en ce moment…

-En quoi ça vous regarde, Professeur ? Vous ne pouvez pas juste faire ça rapidement et que je puisse retourner me coucher ? » Sa voix était emplie de colère.

Il semblait à Severus qu'Harry oscillait entre le rejet colérique et l'acceptation passive. Ça n'allait pas. Il lâcha sa main et se recula.

« Harry, tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. Je refuse de faire ça rapidement, comme tu le dis. Ça serait abuser de toi et de ma position, et c'est quelque chose que je refuse. Je sais que mon intention première était de te punir, mais il semblerait qu'elle se soit retournée contre moi. J'ai déjà l'impression d'abuser de toi et Pomfresh me le paiera. Est-ce que tu peux répondre à mes questions pour que je puisse savoir comment rendre l'expérience la moins désagréable pour toi, s'il te plait ?

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai déjà vraiment aimé, et oui, j'ai embrassé… une fille. A noël. Mais nous ne nous voyons plus. Nous nous sommes disputés.

-Je comprends. Comment c'était ?

-Pardon ?

-Est-ce que c'était agréable de l'embrasser ? Est-ce que vous avez ressenti quelque chose de particulier ?

-Pas vraiment, non. C'était juste étrange. »

Un petit silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Harry le rompit, il était trop tendu pour supporter que cette gêne dure plus longtemps.

« Et-et vous ? Vous avez déjà embrassé quelqu'un ? »

Harry se sentit stupide. Il n'avait même pas envie de connaître la réponse à sa question. Il baissa la tête promptement en entendant le rire de Severus.

« Oui. Oui, j'ai déjà embrassé quelqu'un. Heureusement, à mon âge, que contrairement à ce que pense la totalité des étudiants de cette école, je ne suis pas qu'un « bâtard graisseux ». Il est arrivé que cela se produise avec quelques femmes… et un homme, mon initiateur. Ce n'était pourtant pas tellement plus courant à mon époque, d'utiliser le rituel d'initiation. Je n'ai aimé qu'une seule fois. Et, pour garder un certain sens de l'équité, disons, que oui, j'ai trouvé certains de ces baisers agréables. D'autres ne m'ont fait aucun effet, comment celui que tu sembles avoir échangé avec ton amie. » Severus marqua une petite pause. « Est-ce que tu étais à l'initiative de ce baiser ?

-Non, elle… c'est elle qui l'a fait. Elle pleurait. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de m'enfuir. »

Severus se pencha en avant. Il caressa doucement la joue d'Harry et l'amena à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu… tu as de très beaux yeux Harry. » Il ferma les yeux et pressa tendrement ses lèvres contre le front du jeune homme. « Si jamais tu ressens à nouveau cette envie de t'enfuir, dis-le immédiatement. » Murmura-t-il, son souffle se perdant dans les mèches folles.

Comme il n'obtint pas de réponse, Severus se permit de passer des bras autour du jeune homme, l'attirant dans une étrange étreinte.

Harry n'avait pas envie de fuit. Pas vraiment. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude des gestes affectifs. Il resta là, juste à profiter de ce que son… initiateur lui donnait, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse mine de s'écarter. Harry ne put empêcher ses bras de venir enserrer le corps de l'autre homme, il avait besoin de plus.

Severus était étonné par ces deux bras serrés autour de lui. Il plongea ce que les mauvaises langues appelaient un pic, un roc, voire une péninsule, dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Ses mains caressaient son dos en faisant de petits cercles, pressant un peu plus fort par moment, ses doigts venaient effleurer agréablement sa nuque. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Severus entende un soupire de bien-être franchir les lèvres d'Harry. Il se recula, contempla son visage pendant un instant, et plongea pour l'embrasser.

Ces lèvres… elles étaient douces, et chaudes. Elles se pressaient contre les siennes. Dans un premier temps c'est tout ce qu'elles firent. Et puis elles se mirent à bouger sensuellement contre les siennes, comme si elles cherchaient à les caresser. Il aimait cela. Enfin, il sentit quelque chose de mouillé, de chaud, et d'encore plus doux venir caresser aussi ses lèvres.

Harry poussa un petit gémissement. Il se figea, mortifié. Severus se recula, il avait les mains enfouies dans la tignasse de l'élève, comme s'il souhaitait le retenir. Harry avait les lèvres rougies par le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, elles s'étaient entrouvertes pour lui permettre de retrouver le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Severus ne put s'empêcher de prier intérieurement qu'il n'affichait pas sur son visage le même air de laisser aller.

« Tout va bien Harry ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

-Je t'ai juste embrassé. Si tu te poses la question, non le sort ne peut en rien affecter la relation qui nous lie. En fait, il nous empêchera juste de trop nous éloigner l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'on ait accompli le rituel. Nous ne devrions pas pouvoir nous tenir dans deux pièces différentes jusque-là. Il nous empêche aussi de nous blesser physiquement. Actuellement pour une jeune femme, un premier rapport sexuel peut être assez douloureux, à cause de la déchirure d'une paroi qu'on appelle l'hymen, le sort empêchera quiconque de procéder trop rapidement et de vraiment faire mal à l'élève. »

Severus se leva et alla chercher un verre d'eau à l'autre bout de la pièce. En vérité il voulait faire une démonstration à Harry. Il avait à peine traversé la moitié de la pièce qu'il commença à se sentir mal, lorsqu'il atteignit la cruche et les verres qui se trouvaient à côté de la porte, il se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement et ses membres étaient parcourus de tremblements incontrôlables. Il remarqua en se retournant que les symptômes affectaient Harry de la même manière.

Severus s'assit faiblement sur le lit d'Harry et lui tendit un verre. Sûr qu'il n'aurait pas envie de retenter l'expérience de sitôt.

« Vous saviez ce que ça allait faire ? » Severus hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi l'avoir fait alors ?

-Pour te montrer que je ne te mentais pas. Nous sommes vraiment coincés ensemble jusqu'à ce que… jusqu'à ce que tu perdes ta virginité en fait. »

Quelques minutes passèrent, après quoi Severus avait enfin récupéré. Il avait l'impression d'avoir soudainement abusé de sport. Il agita sa baguette, élargit le lit et invoqua un oreiller pour venir s'installer aux côtés d'Harry. Il resta là, assis sur les couvertures.

« Est-ce que tu veux recommencer Harry ?

-Oui… »

Severus savoura le délice de sentir ces lèvres douces et innocentes se presser contre les siennes. Harry était un peu maladroit, mais ça ne rendait son geste que plus charmant. Severus passa ses bras autour de lui pressant son corps contre le siens. Il recommença ses caresses avant de se concentrer sur le baiser. Harry léchait innocemment ses lèvres alors il décida de les entrouvrir et que leurs langues viennent se taquiner. Harry gémit à nouveau mais ne s'arrêta pas.

Ce fut Severus qui rompit le baiser, mais ce ne fut qu'un cours repos pour Harry, l'autre homme le pressait contre son corps et avait enfoui son visage dans son cou, ses lèvres parsemant la peau douce de délicates attention, suçotant parfois aux endroits les plus sensibles. Severus ne pouvait plus ignorer l'érection qui déformait le pyjama du jeune homme, par ailleurs il ne tenait lui-même qu'à ses compétences en Occlumancie de réussir à ne pas être dans le même état. Severus glissa ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme, le faisant frissonner. Il libéra un à un chacun des boutons qui retenaient ses mains prisonnière de ne pouvoir caresser la peau de cette incarnation du désir. Il sembla bientôt à Harry que chacun des effleurements de son enseignant, à mesure qu'ils allaient un peu plus bas que le précédent, le rendait un peu plus extatique.

Lorsque le poignet de Severus effleura « par accident » le sexe de son initié, celui-ci gémit sans retenue.

« Harry… Est-ce que tu veux que je caresse ton sexe ? »

Harry avait déjà du mal à penser correctement, il savait juste qu'il voulait plus de ces caresses.

« Severus… s'il vous plait. »

Severus stoppa tout contact avec le corps d'Harry, il voulait quel visage arborait un ton si suppliant.

« Ne vous arrêtez pas… Oui, faites ce que vous voulez. »

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de terminer que Severus l'avait fait se retourner, il était maintenant assis entre les cuisses de son professeur, reposant contre son torse. Severus lui retira son pantalon, libérant un sexe dressé et deux jambes puissantes. Il ne put résister à l'envie de les caresser.

« Plus… Severus, s'il vous plait, plus...

-Chut, Potter. Ouvre les yeux, regarde bien. Je suis là pour t'apprendre, ne l'oublie pas. »

Le souffle de son professeur caressait le lobe de ses oreilles, Harry essaya de se concentrer.

« Il y a beaucoup de manière de te donner du plaisir, toi-même, avec ton sexe. Il laissa courir un doigt de la base jusqu'au sommet du pénis de son élève.

« Ceci est ton gland, il est très sensible. »

Ses doigts effectuèrent des petits cercles qui tirèrent un nouveau gémissement de son élève. Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Juste derrière, il y a ton frein. C'est le seul muscle présent dans ton pénis. »

Ses doigts enserrèrent le sexe d'Harry juste en dessous du gland et remontèrent, Severus appuyant légèrement sur le frein de nouveaux gémissements délicieux. Il ne put que constater les mouvements involontaires du bassin d'Harry, qui essayait de pénétrer un peu plus l'étau de ses doigts. L'initiateur ne put retenir un petit rire lorsqu'il retira sa main, et vit l'incompréhension sur le visage de son initié, ainsi qu'une pointe de supplique.

« Tes bourses sont un peu moins sensibles, mais il est quand même possible de tirer plaisir d'un bon massage. »

Il allia son geste à sa parole, ne réussissant qu'à frustrer un peu plus son élève.

« Enfin, le plus efficace c'est de serrer ton sexe dans ta paume et de faire des mouvements de hauts en bas. »

Il empoigna délicatement le sexe d'Harry dans sa main, faisant de très lents mouvement de va et vient.

« Severus ! »

Hum… que ces cris d'extase pouvaient être délicieux. Il resserra un peu plus sa main, et fit des mouvements plus rapides. Harry avait les lèvres ouvertes en un cri muet alors qu'il sentait le plaisir monter en lui, comme si une vague déferlait à l'intérieur de son corps, il se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été… C'était trop, tout ce qu'il ressentait, il n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement. Il cria. Il ne savait pas ce qui se s'était passé, mais il était maintenant submergé par cette vague de plaisir pur.

Severus regardait le corps de l'adolescent se tendre, et son dos s'arquer. Avait-il vraiment réussi à le faire crier de plaisir ? Harry n'était maintenant plus qu'une chose pantelante entre ses bras, sa respiration était haletante.

Harry avait les yeux clos. Severus se dégagea de leur étreinte et fit tremper une serviette dans le contenu de la cruche. Il s'en servit pour nettoyer ses mains des traces du plaisir de son initié.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Du sperme. Il est normal d'en émettre lorsque tu as un orgasme, comme ce que tu viens de vivre. Tu ne peux pas vraiment contrôler ce genre de réaction. »

Severus s'était maintenant rassit sur le lit, et tâchait de laver le corps de son initié.

« C'est le liquide qui permet la reproduction. Si tu as un orgasme et que tu éjacule, c'est-à-dire que tu émets du sperme, alors que tu es en train de pénétrer une femme, elle pourrait tomber enceinte.

-Oh… »

Severus se releva. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Les gémissements suppliants d'Harry tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Il entreprit de se passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage pour reprendre ses esprits et retrouver sa concentration.

« Vous allez bien, Monsieur ? »

Harry ne reçut aucune réponse de la part de son initiateur. Il ne put cependant empêcher ses yeux de dériver sur sa silhouette. Son pantalon semblait déformer pas quelque chose… Harry comprit. Son professeur bandait. Il avait été excité. Harry l'avait excité. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette pensée.

« Est-ce que je peux… vous aid-aider ? »

Severus fut tiré de sa contemplation des reflets de la lune sur le lac noir. Il se détourna de la fenêtre pour regarder Harry. Le gosse avait l'air sincère. C'était peut-être ça le pire.

« Tu veux vraiment, Harry ?

-Eh bien… vous sembliez évoquer que Madame Pomfresh vous a piégé dans cette situation. Et si vous m'avez piégé alors… nous sommes tous les deux contraints. Il serait alors injuste que seulement vous ayez à me faire ces… choses ? »

Severus l'avait piégé, et le morveux arrivait encore à le faire passer pour une victime ? Comment ce Gryffondor avait pu survivre à autant de choses en ayant un instinct de conservation aux abonnés absents ? Il poussa un petit soupire et s'approcha du lit.

Les mains d'Harry étaient tremblantes lorsqu'il les leva vers son professeur. Il faisait des gestes lents, pour que l'homme puisse le rejeter s'il le souhaitait. Il se tenait à genoux sur le lit, et déboutonnait doucement la chemise de Severus. La peau de son professeur était pâle, le contraste était frappant avec ses mains, dont la peau était halée par les longues heures passées à faire des travaux dans le jardin des Dursley pendant les vacances d'été. Son professeur était plus fin qu'il ne le pensait, ses robes noires ne le mettait pas vraiment en valeur. A mesure que les boutons tombaient, Severus se dévoilait un peu plus aux yeux de son initié. Cette pensée le fit grimacer. Il n'était pas tellement complexé par son physique, mais il devait admettre qu'il ne rentrait pas vraiment dans les critères de beautés. Ni sa peau pâle, ni son corps maigre, ni ses nombreuses cicatrices ne le rendait vraiment désirable. Il s'attendait davantage à une réaction de rejet ou à du dégout qu'à ces doigts qui le caressait lentement. Il n'y eut bientôt plus de boutons pour le protéger et deux paumes chaudes repoussèrent la chemise de ses épaules. Le vêtement tomba à terre.

Harry n'avait jamais pensé à ce que pouvait être le corps de son professeur. Il n'avait pas non plus pensé que sa participation à la guerre avait pu lui laisser autant de marques. Son professeur avait toujours les yeux clos, Harry ne put s'empêcher de suivre la courbe d'une cicatrice qui barrait le torse de l'initiateur. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer le frisson qui le parcourut. Il posa ses lèvres au même endroit que là où s'étaient glissés ses doigts.

Severus ouvrit subitement les yeux au contact. Harry était occupé à caresser son torse, ses lèvres parcourant encore son ventre. Il ne put s'empêcher à nouveau de sourire, le gosse était plein de surprise. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à caresser son ventre plat, avant de dégrafer son pantalon. Un regard incertain vint rencontrer le siens.

« Est-ce que vous souhaitez que je continue ?

-Oui, Harry. Si tu le veux. »

Apparemment le sourire qu'il affichait représentait tout ce qu'Harry attendait. Ses mains glissèrent sur son boxer, caressant innocemment son sexe tendu. Severus se dit à cet instant que ça faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait pas servi, pour être aussi sensible. Harry descendit ingénument le pantalon et le boxer de son initiateur, et libéra le sexe jusqu'alors comprimé. Il le saisit dans sa main comme il avait vu Severus le faire un peu plus tôt. Le gémissement qu'il entendit l'encouragea, son professeur avait à nouveau fermé les yeux et semblait profiter de ses attentions. Harry continua ses mouvements, était-il vraiment si facile de donner du plaisir à quelqu'un ?

La main de Severus vint se perdre à nouveau dans ses mèches de cheveux, les caressant. Harry remarqua une goutte d'un liquide transparent s'échapper lentement du sexe qu'il caressait, il pointa sa langue pour venir la saisir et fut surprise par un nouveau gémissement. Severus le fixait, et Harry décida de maintenir son regard fixe devant ces deux orbes sombres. Il continua de lécher le sexe devant lui, insistant tout particulièrement sur les zones que son professeur avait décrites précédemment comme sensibles. Ses lèvres venaient l'embrasser et le caresser de temps à autre. Il étudiait les gémissements de son professeur pour voir ce qu'il appréciait le plus et bientôt ses lèvres vinrent entourer le gland qu'il léchait, et s'enfoncèrent sur le sexe jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tout le gland dans la bouche. Les mains de l'homme s'étaient refermées autour de ses cheveux.

« Suce-le. » Implora Severus face à l'immobilisme de son élève.

Incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, Harry commença à suçoter sexe qu'il avait en bouche,

provoquant une série de gémissements que Severus ne réussit pas à retenir. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir, le plaisir se faisait de plus en plus présent, inondant son esprit. Il avait envie de plus, qu'Harry l'avale en entier, qu'il suce plus fort… Et soudain Harry enfonça son sexe un peu plus profondément dans sa bouche.

Severus tira désespérément sur les mèches du jeune homme, éloignant irrémédiablement sa bouche de son plaisir.

« Je vous ai fait mal, monsieur ?

-Appelle-moi Severus, bon sang ! Et non tu ne m'a pas fait mal, mais si tu avais continué j'aurais joui dans ta bouche.

-N'était-ce pas le principe ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Oh Harry… Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal, bien au contraire. »

Severus termina de se déshabiller et s'allongea sur le lit.

« J'ai beaucoup aimé ce que tu m'a fait Harry, mais c'est à moi de te faire plaisir. »

Severus l'embrassa. Il avait bien remarqué que l'érection d'Harry n'avait même pas eu le temps de diminuer depuis son orgasme. Il caressa son corps, tout en basculant le siens pour dominer l'initié. Son bassin s'était collé à celui du jeune homme, et il ne put s'empêcher de frotter leurs sexe l'un contre l'autre. Bientôt le corps sous le siens recommença à gémir sous ses assauts.

Severus récupéra sa baguette.

« Tout ce qui compte, pour compléter le rituel, c'est que tu perde ta virginité. Je vais t'apprendre quelques sorts utiles et basiques. Le premier permet de détendre les muscles, et l'autre d'appliquer du lubrifiant, regarde bien ce que je vais faire. »

Severus pointa la baguette contre lui et articula distinctement les deux formules.

« Tu sauras le refaire ? » Il eut pour seule réponse un hochement de tête.

Severus n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il saisit le sexe de son initié et le présenta à l'entrée de son intimité. La magie avait ça de pratique qu'elle permettait de ne pas perdre de temps avec une quelconque préparation, cependant même elle était impossible face à la douleur.

Harry sentit Severus s'enfoncer lentement sur son sexe. Il ne pouvait détourner son esprit de la sensation délicieuse qui s'était emparée de son sexe, il avait envie de se mouvoir à l'intérieur de son professeur mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Harry ne pouvait détourner son regard du visage crispé de douleur de son professeur. Il ne put non plus empêcher ses bras de venir enserrer le corps de son partenaire, ni ses lèvres de venir se poser sur celles pincées qui lui faisaient face. Lorsqu'enfin le sexe d'Harry était enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, et que Severus pouvait sentir ses bourses lui caresser les fesses, il se permit de pousser un petit soupir de soulagement. Le début était toujours le plus difficile. Il imaginait bien que s'il avait dû faire subir cela à Harry, ou bien il aurait dû passer une heure à le préparer, ou bien il se serait évanoui à cause des effets du sortilège d'initiation.

Severus resta immobile pendant un long moment, profitant de la chaleur des bras d'Harry, le visage enfoui dans le cou de son jeune amant. Harry sentait ses mèches de cheveux lui caresser le visage, mais pour la première fois de sa vie il n'eut même pas une pensée pour leur état graisseux.

« Tout va bien, Severus ?

-Oui, très bien Harry. »

Il se redressa, regardant son visage inquiet. Et puis il se souleva un peu. Pendant une seconde Harry pensa qu'il allait se relever, et le laissa là sans ne rien connaître de ce qu'il venait à peine de découvrir. Et puis Severus abaissa à nouveau son corps.

Il n'y avait plus de signes de douleur sur son visage. Juste ces yeux noirs fixés sur l'initié. Il recommença les mêmes mouvements, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry réponde à chacun d'eux pas un gémissement. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne finisse pas laisser ses hanches faire ce qu'elles voulaient, incapable de le retenir d'aller posséder son professeur. Il avait chaud, avec le corps de Severus sur le siens, et son visage, habituellement si rude, si fermé et si repoussant qui était maintenant déformé par le plaisir. Harry ne pouvait quitter les yeux de ce visage si apaisé, de ses yeux brillant alors que le plaisir montait en Severus. Il referma ses bras autour du corps chaud, le pressant contre le siens. Bientôt ce fut même Severus qui poussa un gémissement de pur plaisir, Harry venait tout juste de le pénétrer un peu plus brusquement sous cet angle nouveau. Il s'empressa de recommencer, tirant à nouveau la même réaction.

« Pro… Prosta-ah-te. » Réussit à articuler Severus péniblement. « C'est très agréable quand tu l'atteint… » Murmura-t-il à l'oreille du jeune homme qui le possédait à l'instant.

-Agréable, hein ? »

Harry poussa sur ses talon et pénétra Severus plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'alors, son professeur cria de plaisir.

« Vous pensez pas que vous donnez un peu dans l'euphémisme ? »

Harry recommença encore et encore à faire crier Severus, essayant d'ignorer autant qu'il le pouvait la nouvelle vague de plaisir qui montait en lui. Sa main glissa bientôt jusqu'au sexe de son initiateur, le caressant rapidement, le serrant comme Severus avait fait un peu plus tôt sur le siens. Les cris se firent de plus en plus désespérés.

« Harry… Je vais… »

Severus n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il sentit un violent orgasme le submerger. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vécu ça ? Son corps se raidit et il cria à nouveau en se répandant sur le corps en dessous du siens. Harry n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'appesantir sur les détails du plaisir de Severus, il ne remarqua même pas le liquide qui s'écoulait sur son ventre. Non, tout ce que son esprit eut le temps de noter, c'était les spasmes incontrôlés de Severus qui compressaient son sexe. Son corps le nota très bien et il ne put plus longtemps retenir son plaisir.

Ils restèrent immobiles, leurs corps reposant l'un sur l'autre, reprenant leur souffle. Severus pouvait encore sentir le sexe d'Harry pulser à l'intérieur de lui, il sentait aussi la chaleur de son sperme. Il réfléchit pendant un instant qu'il était content de ne pas avoir à se soucier de mettre un préservatif sur le sexe du sorcier sous lui, il aurait été privé de cela.

Il se releva à contrecœur, sentant le sexe mou glisser hors de lui. Il retrouva sa baguette et les nettoya tous les deux avant de revenir se blottir contre son amant. Harry arborait un sourire de pure extase.

« Merci, Pro… Severus. »

Severus ne lui répondit que par un baiser, il tira les couvertures pour les recouvrir tous les deux et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux avant de fermer définitivement les yeux.

.oOo.

Lorsque Pomfresh entra dans l'infirmerie le lendemain matin, se yeux se posèrent sur les deux hommes nus qui dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les rayons du soleil matinal se posant sur leurs chevelures sombres.

Elle les ignora et commença à s'occuper de ses diverses tâches quotidiennes.

Severus dû l'entendre s'affairer, car il ouvrit bientôt les yeux. Il repoussa doucement Harry, réussissant à ne pas le réveiller. Il lança un accio sur ses affaires et en fut gré à Pompom de rester absorbée par son étagère à potion pendant qu'il se rhabillait.

Il regarda à nouveau Harry. Il était magnifique, avec ses cheveux en batailles et son torse parfait. Il attira à lui une plume et un parchemin, griffonna quelques mots et s'en retourna.

Il ne manqua pas avant de partir, de faire une pause devant la porter et de murmurer un « merci » à l'intention de l'infirmière. Il lui épargnerait peut-être sa vengeance.

.oOo.

Harry ouvrit les yeux timidement, et se découvrit dans lit et une infirmerie vide. La nuit qu'il venait de passer avait été magnifique. Il farfouilla à la recherche de ses lunettes et découvrir une petite note à côté d'elles :

« Vous ne parlerez de ceci à personne.

Plus jamais vous ne m'appellerez par mon prénom.

Professeur S. Snape »

Harry s'habilla sans grande volonté. Après tout, aujourd'hui n'était pas un bon jour. C'était celui de ses leçons d'Occlumancie.*

FIN

* * *

 

*Il est à noter, pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas le canon sur le bout des doigts, que cette dernière phrase situe clairement cette scène entre le moment où Harry et Cho ont cessé de se voir, et la leçon d'Occlumancie suivante. C'est-à-dire la dernière.

Il y aura finalement une suite à cette histoire, comme ça a été demandé sur ffnet.


End file.
